


Crayon boxes and Mabel Juice

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Possibly random Drabbles, Test run, Vampire AU, platonic billdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was one thing to mess with him; it was another when they messed with the twins."<br/>Dipper, Mabel, and Bill deal with the side effects of an angry vampire coven out for Pine blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Grab a notebook Six. This is gonna be a long and hard lecture."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a test run on writing some Gravity Falls stuff. The Kinks of the story, like background and such will be written eventually. Yup, I gave into the stereotypical Vampire AU but! Slight differences! I had a talk with my friend and we decided to go a humorous route since most Vampire AU's are sexual and so much potential is disregarded.

Mabel pressed a sticker onto his nose making him swat at her hand in irritation.

  
He heard her giggle to herself as he leaned over his drawing, hunched and attempting to get the lines right and coloring little figures here and there. He promised the brats that he would make a map without magic so here he was; hunched over the Pines kitchen table and attempting to draw out the map best he could. There was a picture of Dipper crying tears of blood and instead of freaking out the twins it made Dipper snort and comment how bad he was at drawing. It resulted in Mabel grabbing a red crayon and adding her own additions to the side. Now the three of them were at the table, drawing while Bill attempted to make a serious map.

  
“Okay, but I mean Mabel is not that tall.”

“I am too, you’re just jealous!”

“Mabel, I outgrew you years ago.”

“Quit your bickering, meatsacks! I have accomplished my task! Behold the beauty!” Bill interrupted, yanking the paper out from under Mabel’s elbows and making her crash into the table. However, Dipper smiled, laughing into his hand.

“Bill, the sticker says you love unicorns and are proud about it.”

Fucking Mabel. He yanked the sticker off, flickering it at the colorful teen who giggled and kissed his cheek. Her attachment to the creatures made no sense considering she had gotten into a fist fight with them. They were all a pompous group of four legged animals. The Pines twins included.

“You sure this is right?” Dipper asked as he stood, messing with his hair and replacing it with his trademark hat. It had taken awhile before the kid’s puberty kicked it and Bill found it amusing. He had enjoyed the lanky and awkward teenage stage Dipper had gone through.

“Kid, who do you think you’re talking to? Pack the Mabel juice, we are going Wendigo hunting!”

The twins, despite growing older, didn’t really change. Mabel continued her strange fashion choices and her ridiculous optimistic outlooks on life. She had grown older but still wore large sweaters and beat anything that looked at her brother the wrong way. Despite being younger she was very protective, nearly as protective as Dipper. Dipper took the meaning of dying for his family too far. Bill had seen how passionate the child got and as he grew older he seemed to become more and more determined.

When there was something important on the line, Dipper didn’t hesitate to through his own life for it.

Perhaps that’s what made the Pine family endearing. They cared too much and ended up falling apart because of it.

Mabel shoved their backpacks at them before grabbing her water bottle of Mabel Juice and marching out of the house with a short cry to their Grunkles about being home soon. Dipper gave the affirmative, promising to watch Bill and Mabel before the three of them headed off into the woods.

Dipper led as Bill attempted to scare Mabel but only succeeded in making her more curious and smacking him with various sticks and rocks in her excitement. Though he hardly doubted it was excitement. The twins were manipulative.

The Wendigo’s had reached their prime age of mating and after a year’s wait the baby Wendigo’s had arrived. Bill thought they were fairly adorable. Wendigo’s had a chubby face with no hair and piles of skin and warts and orifices. Judging by the sounds Dipper and Mabel had whispered he assumed they hadn’t seen the beauty he had. Dipper had begun to sketch them out (He was determined to write his own journals after what had happened to the previous ones. Bill refused to acknowledge the pen writing at the beginning of the book that claimed Bill Cipher was a pest and an asshole who deserved to rot in highest layers of heaven. Merely because he practically had hell in his grasp) from their perch hidden between bushes and trees. Wendigo’s were dangerous creatures and Bill was already using what abilities he had to make their presence unknown. He was amazed Dipper had managed to catch one at twelve but that was a thought for another time.

He made a few snide marks at Dipper’s drawing as Mabel took a picture without flash with her cellphone. She took a selfie with Bill before he felt a sort of tingle in the back of his head.

He didn’t like the feeling and suddenly let out a sound of warning for the twins before feeling himself being dragged back and away from the both of them. Dipper and Mabel both turned as he fell through a portal. He righted himself, hand grabbing and adjusting his hat as a cane appeared in the other. He didn’t like the thought of someone summoning him but hardly had a choice in the matter. No one was able to summon him as often unless they had magic capabilities. It was sort of a preference. It was why he was attracted to Stanford. Anyone with capabilities was able to summon him if he was truly bored. But he wasn’t and being in the Pines home meant making no more deals. They hadn’t figured out a way to truly bind him with the place but it did leave a hollow ache when he was away from the shack and Gravity Falls for too long. Bested by humans, how annoying.

He arrived in a forest. He could feel the faint energy of Dipper and Mabel a few miles out. From the ache he realized he was right on edge of the forest that belonged to Gravity Falls.

There was no one there to greet him.

His anger flared instantly.

He snapped his fingers, a portal opening up to take him back to the twins. However, it was in that moment their energy faded, leaving him with no particular destination.

His eye glinted red.

It was one thing to mess with him; it was another when they messed with the twins.

* * *

 

“—ipper! Dipper!”

His ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. A grunt fell past his lips as he blinked, attempting to dislodge the haze in his ears and in his head. Black swam across his vision when he finally opened his eyes. He was staring downwards at his shoes, aware of his name being called but still out of it.

“—I will cut you!”

He knew that voice. It brought a surge of panic within him because she never screamed like that.

“Mabel?” He stuttered, the words falling past his lips painfully. He blinked again, successful in getting rid of the black spots. He became aware of the dark colors of a cave like structure they were in before realizing he was upright. He moved his hands hearing the jangle of chains.

He was chained up? What happened?

He had remembered drawing the baby Wendigo’s and then Bill’s sudden sound of distress before everything went black.

“Touch him and I will hurt you big man!” Mabel screeched, making him turn to her voice to see her in a cage. He narrowed his eyes trying to see who it was that were surrounding her. They were large men dressed in dark clothing. God, he hoped this wasn’t a cult. He had enough of cults and evil triangles for a lifetime.

“Don’t test me! I’ll make you wish the unicorns weren’t asshats!”

He moved again, looking downwards in an attempt to see if there was a way out. His arms were starting to hurt and with close inspection he realized he was standing in a circle. A summoning? No, the runes were wrong. He did recognize a few, many of them were written on Bill’s body and after persuasion he had been allowed to see them all to figure out why and how they got there.

He couldn’t see the middle and moving his legs was near impossible. He couldn’t scrub it out unless he was shorter. Shit. Things weren’t looking good.

“I’ll have you know I can scream forever!” and Mabel proceeded to scream on the top of her lungs, grabbing the bars of the cage and tugging.

“Mabel!” He called out, a little louder this time. She heard since her screams stopped instantly.

“Dipper! What are we going to do?” Her eyes were wide. She knew something he didn’t and he felt that familiar fear in his chest.

Mabel was his everything. She couldn’t get hurt.

“You’re going to sit down and shut up.” A voice commanded, startling them both along with the cult.

A woman came through the hall at the end, dressed in the same black inky cloak. Her hair was a pale blonde and her eyes a piercing red. Oh boy. He did not need another demon walking into his life.

“Welcome, esteemed guests. Now then, shall we proceed?”

“Yo, lady! You’re supposed to tell us the big master plan.” Mabel hissed, her eyes flashing to Dipper for a second.

“She has a point. Every evil guy does it.” Dipper muttered. His head still hurt and tugging on the chains wasn’t doing a single thing.

“I’m not an idiot. Stop stalling.” She crossed Mabel, bringing relief to Dipper, before she walked straight to him.

She bent down lighting a match and flicking it right underneath him.

Oh boy, nope, nope, he was _not_ going to be burned at the stake.

She stood before him, hand reaching out to grab his chin and forcing him down onto her. “Cheers, small pine child.”

She brought their lips together, startling him as Mabel screeched in protest. He attempted to pull back but she wasn’t having it. Whoever she was, she was strong and demanding.

He made a mistake.

It wasn’t something he would learn till later. He had momentarily stuttered, swallowing in reflex when something tangy hit his mouth. He should have pulled up a gag reflex but he was still hazy and confused. He, no innuendo intended, swallowed.

It was like acid, sliding down his throat as he groaned at the feeling.

He tugged on the chains again, her fingers digging into his skin, attempting to spit but failing as she pressed a finger to his lips.

“Please, this is only the beginning part. This’ll teach you.” She hissed, as if she knew him before. He glared at her, trying to ignore the warmth filling his abdomen.  
But then it wasn’t warmth. It was hot, painful and searing. She laughed, turning away from him.

He couldn’t focus on her, more concerned on the feeling burning through him. He gasped, aware that something was very dangerously wrong.  
And as his mind was giving away to the pain he heard Mabel’s scream.

“Dipper! Help me!”

And he needed to help her. Mabel was everything. Nothing would ever hurt Mabel, please, _please!_

“WELL! Who was having a party and didn’t invite ME?!”  
  
There was a sound of surprise before he was falling, an arm catching him and placing him carefully onto the ground. But it was falling around him, the darkness beginning to threaten him as he curled up. The pain was unbearable, ripping through his veins like liquid fire.

The noises fell away from him as he fell into the haze of pained breaths and his heart beat, beating harshly against his ribcage till it hurt. He couldn’t think or respond to any communication, feeling aware of his body but at the same time not aware. Distanced but too bearably close.

He was falling.

* * *

 

“Break open that basement area! We got a hot one!” He kicked open the door, aware that he himself was drenched in blood and that Mabel was sniffling and in tears.  
He saw Ford poking his head out, eyes flashing in immediate worry.

Dipper was fairly clean but pale, pressed firmly against Bill’s chest. The kid wasn’t small and it did look a little awkward but Bill hardly had a care for it. He was still pissed off. Mabel was better off, running into the room to throw her arms around Ford before they went to the entrance for the basement.

He may not get along with Stanford or Stanley Pines very well but when it came to the twins, Bill would always cave. He refused to acknowledge attachment.

Arriving to the basement he sent a look to Ford, one that meant Mabel could not come any further.

He let the man deal with her as he reached the back caged area he had at one point been caged in. The wards were destroyed at this point but it served its purpose. He knelt by the teenager, taking his chin to brush a finger against his lips. He hissed, a surge of anger filling him when he recognized the signs and the symptoms.

He turned, snapping his fingers to pop the box of colors that were upstairs into existence before tearing the box open and using the back to draw the circle that had been used.

“What happened?”

“A very annoying pest decided to test me. Now, if I had not been BLINDED.” He hissed at the other male. “It could had been avoided. Here, know that this is dangerous.” He tossed the crayon box at him before checking over the smaller Pines child.

“Cipher, you need to be specific. What is wrong with Dipper?”

Bill turned, huffing and pulling hair out of his face. “Grab a notebook, six. This is gonna be a long and hard lecture.”


	2. "Aren't vampires supposed to be crazy for blood?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tells Dipper his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! Still have no idea where this story is heading, but I am trying to post a chapter every Sunday. At least 1000 words each time. Leave me some thoughts you have on where this could go, please?

Bill kneeled by the figure curled up in the corner of the tiny cell. His eye narrowed at Dipper, fingers lighting up in blue flames before he grabbed his upper arm and held on tight.

  
The flames licked up his arm, seeping into skin before the brunet stopped shaking, breathing becoming easier.

Content, Bill stepped back, snapping his fingers to summon up a chair and sat down. He crossed his legs, a pose of confidence as he waited for awareness to finally find itself in the younger Pines twin.

There was an unnatural silence around the Mystery Shack. Bill had taken precautions with Stanford to make sure Stanley and Mabel wouldn’t interrupt him with Dipper. They had argued for a good five hours before reaching a compromise. Now Bill was waiting to deliver the news.

Dipper turned, lying flat on his back and staring at Bill. His skin was pale, sweat building up on his forehead. Bill gave a grin. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Pine Tree! We have much to discuss!”

Dipper blinked heavily, raising a hand to brush his bangs away. “What’s going on?”

Bill made a gesture for the kid to sit up. He tried and instead gave up. Meh, he got points for effort. “Well, seems you and your sister got into some sticky business with a vampire! That maybe possibly still want revenge on a dream demon for killing their coven a few centuries back, yeesh. They can hold a grudge.”

“You’re not making sense.” Dipper said, his voice thick with sleep but clearer than before. He rested his hand on his forehead, blinking heavily to gain more awareness.

“Alright, vengeful vampires aside let me explain to you something about their kind. In order to turn someone they need to undergo a ritual before they are changed. Also, a pureblood, one of the original full blood vampires, needs to transfer over blood. You see the circle you were in?”

A heavy nod, then the deep brown eyes suddenly grew wide as the information settled into place. “Fuck off.”

“Hah! Funny!” He uncrossed his legs, leaning toward the brunet. “I got cut off by some stupid barrier. No worries, I got you and your sister out. HOWEVER!” He growled. “Not in time. You swallowed, kid.”

Dipper’s eyes scrunched up in disgust. Good. He should be disgusted.

“You got two choices. Ingest human blood or die. Easy sleazy. Wait, I think I said that wrong.”

“No, what, Bill, _what?_ ” This time Dipper did sit up, attempting to stand and having to hold onto the arm that Bill had extended for him to catch himself with.

“It’s sort of like a demon contract. Not a deal, nope, vampires mess with dark magic kind of stuff. See, there’s a whole history thing involved that I may or may not have been involved in-“ He killed off many of them, whoops, kid didn’t need to know that. “To change you literally have to change. Physically. Vampires give up a part of themselves to change the person. The person then has two options. Ingest to fulfill the contract or die. Pretty icky deal, huh? They have no class whatsoever!”

“You’re one to talk.” Dipper hissed. “What the hell do I do? A vampire?! No fucking way! There has to be another way!”

Bill snapped his fingers, standing and releasing Dipper who stumbled. He let the kid take his seat from before. “LUCKY YOU! You have a genius uncle looking for a cure! However, the only reason you’re awake right now is due to me and my amazing powers.” He clapped for himself, grinning at the male. “You have at least 24 more hours before the deal gets dangerous and demands you to make a choice. Old magic is such a pain!”

Dipper looked confused and pissed. He probably picked up on the fact that Bill was hiding something crucial and was merely messing around. “Bill.”

“Pine Tree, what am I right now?”

He looked confused. “A being of pure energy?”

“HAH! CORRECT! However, currently I had to inhabit a meatsack of a body. Lovely, right?” He ran a hand down his front, standing proud. He had gone through many forms before getting this one right. If he was stuck here, he might as well become something that made Stanford and Stanley uncomfortable. “And guess what I have in my veins, blood!”

Dipper stared, then breathed out, very softly, “You said human blood.”

“Loop hole.” He grinned, deviously. “There will still be changes, that is inevitable but it will give us a little time to figure out how to reverse this. Plus, I think that’s not the last we see of this coven.”

Dipper swallowed thickly, narrowing his eyes and looking away from Bill for a moment. “So if you don’t have human blood, what do you have?”

The blond gave a hum in thought. He knew the other was buying some time to think. “Don’t know. But getting all the inner things in a body is so difficult. Do you know how many organs you have? Annoying, what a complicated form with, egh, disgusting functions. I have something similar to blood, human enough to pass but demonic enough to not.”

This was still a risk but if Bill told him that then there would be nothing to stop Mabel from offering herself up. Even if Bill did have human enough blood he hoped that small ounce of demon saved Dipper the agony of immortality. Well, vampire immortality at least. Alas, that was a thought for another time.

Eugh, disgusting. He was _caring_ for them.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

"Kid, there was only two options but now we have a third one. What more do you want?” He raised an eyebrow, watching the kid mull over it for a moment longer.

Dipper rubbed his hands together, eyes still slightly unfocused. They had to decide before the spell wore off. “Well, fuck. What now, then?”

Bill grinned, flaunting his arm. “Bite.”

Dipper stared. “Dude, that’s like gross.”

“You should have fangs.”

The brunet raised a hand to his mouth, poking at his teeth before shaking his head. “Nope.”

Huh. He leaned, grabbing his chin and forcing his mouth open. He made a surprised noise and attempted to shove the blond away. There was nothing but a row of perfectly squared teeth. Did Vampires not have fangs? He should have researched more. Shame, he knew they did at one point in their life span.

“Bite anyways. They’ll probably come later.”

“I am not biting you. Do you know how hard it is to bite and make someone bleed?”

“Kid, you are about to suffer in about,” He paused to think of the extent of the spell. “Hey, three minutes. We need to speed this along.”

“Bill, I physically cannot do this.” Dipper looked panicked, gesturing between them fiercely. “And like, where have you been? Have you showered lately?”

He snarled. Turning and searching for something sharp. Kid had a point, inflicting damage took a lot of power. Dipper was such a wimp. They had to speed this along or it would be very… messy. He snapped his fingers, a kitchen knife appearing in a burst of blue flames.

“Now, to the fun part!” He outstretched his arm, placing pressure onto his arm and make a simple cut. It slid easily, making him toss the knife and then gesturing it towards Dipper.

The kid looked revolted. “Doesn’t look appetizing. Like, at all.”

“Suck it up, Kid. Drink.”

“Ew. That’s like such a health code violation.”

He twitched. Now was not the time for snarky Dipper Pines. Now was the time for panicked _‘please help me Bill!’_ Dipper Pines. He crossed over to him and shoved the cut onto his mouth. “Don’t test me kid. I’m offering my _blood!_ Oh woe is me.”

He looked annoyed for all of three seconds before something seemed to snap into place.

Bill held his breath as Dipper’s eyes closed and his lips pressed harshly against his wrist, attempting to draw more blood.

He was used to pain, heck, he even enjoyed it due to his newly made pain receptors. But this was a twinge in his wrist; having a Dipper suck on it wasn’t as comfortable as he thought it would have been. Well, perhaps it was better than an actual bite. He would compare later.

Dipper gripped his arm like a lifeline. Figures the moment he got the taste of something it sprang instincts into place.

It didn’t help when the kid actually did bite him.

It went on for a short while. Bill wasn’t exactly sure what was in his blood but it did physically drain him. He wouldn’t be able to hold onto his human form for a while after this. Dipper was taking more than blood and he wasn’t sure if that would have repercussions just yet.

Feeling like it was enough, he pulled back, making Dipper emit a growl from deep in his throat. Dipper looked up and stared at him with dark eyes, a hint of red overtaking them. Bill didn’t want to deal with someone not entirely there so he pressed his hand to his forehead, watching the effect of a sleep spell take place before Dipper collapsed.

Bill let him fall to the ground, huffing as he released his bindings on his human form. It was a little upsetting. Transferring forms was easy but the difference from a meatsack, to his original form was more taxing. It felt uncomfortable at best, not painful.

Free from the shackles of, _ew, organs_ , he rested onto the ground, eye closing.

He did open his eye to glare at the wall when he felt the presence behind him. “Not a word, Six.”

Bill Cipher, Dream Demon was reduced to his original form. His most powerful and comfortable form due to giving up energy and blood to a nineteen year old human.

_Ew._ Emotions.

* * *

  
Mabel gave a huff, pulling the collar of her sweater up to her nose, glaring at the others. She was upset, understandably so as they refused to let her see Dipper. She slipped her arms out of the sweater, letting them wrap around herself in an attempt of comfort. Uncle Ford told her they were trying their best to get Dipper back but she knew better than to be reassured by his words. So she did the next best thing; she cornered Bill and forced him to talk. Bill, despite knowing how pissed she might get, was always honest to her. He said Dipper was in a sticky situation and would be different (A vampire, he had hissed to her softly. The thought sent a cold panic to her tummy). They were playing a game of risks and hoping everything would come out alright.

But Bill vouched that Dipper would be fine. That meant a lot more than her uncle’s reassurances.

But Bill also told her what had happened to Dipper in the cave. It made her stomach twist and her usual pacifist nature hiss and screech. She wanted to rip something apart. Dipper had somehow managed to take the brunt of the attack again. It always happened. She wasn’t sure if it was his twin instinct or if it was just shitty luck.

She buried her face further into her sweater, biting into her lip. Dipper had been through some creepy vampire ritual and was now supposed to become one of them. It made her hate all Vampires, even the stupid one she dated when she was 12. Now she wasn’t even sure if Dipper would be able to be saved.

“Mabel?”

“Go away.” She hissed, sniffling lightly. “Mabel’s not here.”

There was a sigh before someone sat down beside her. An arm wrapped around her and tugged her close. “Now come on, sweetie. Wanna talk about it?”

“No. I wanna see Dipper.” She felt childish. She felt like she was five again when her parents attempted to separate them and she had to demand to sleep in the same bed with him. Yet here she was, about to be 20 and wanting to be with Dipper while in Sweater Town.

Stan rubbed her shoulder softly, eventually coaxing her out of her sweater and burying her face into his side. He didn’t smell too great but she would tell him later.

“When can I see Dipper?”

“Hopefully soon. The stupid triangle wanted to get some stuff done with him first. He’s fine, Mabel. I promise.”

She snorted. “Grunkle Stan, your promises are always fake.”

“Not for you.” He messed with her hair, making her swat away from him. “Now come on. I got a nerdy brother who needs to take a shower. Wanna help?”

She giggled, rubbing at her eyes before kissing him on the cheek and standing. “You know it.”

Everyone was working hard. She’d tell Dipper about her problems after she knew he was better and still her dorky brother.

* * *

  
Dipper wasn’t sure how to describe how things felt. He remembered the cliché Vampire novels Mabel had read to him when they were younger and could vouch how stupid they were.

He didn’t feel powerful and strong and he certainly didn’t have the angst of _‘oh no, I’m not human_ ’ going on.

No, instead he had a damn migraine and an irritating demon telling him about what it was like when vampires almost ruled the entire world centuries ago. He could still hear his heartbeat and was warm as could be, maybe even too warm. But everything did sound a bit too loud and he could smell the head and shoulders shampoo Bill had used without his permission.

“Bill, shut up.” He moaned in despair. He was still wrapping his head around what exactly had happened and what he agreed to do with Bill. He had taken the offer of their small little loophole and according to the demon it had worked perfectly. Apparently, he had leeway due to not ingesting human blood. As long as they kept it that way it would be fine. Though Dipper wasn’t sure if it was really as great as they had said.

Dipper hated blood. He had always hated it as a kid and now that Bill attempted to force it down his throat he loathed it. He thought vampires were supposed to be drooling over it. He didn’t understand the appeal. It was kind of gross. Though he had to admit, when he did taste it (he cringed at the thought) it actually tasted a lot sweeter then he’d expected it to.

He remembered sucking on his fingers when he cut himself when he was younger and knew he had never thought it tasted sweet. Maybe Mabel’s; she was always hyped up on sugar.

There was another small, itty bitty issue.

Dipper didn’t have fangs.

Apparently, vampires had them.

It made his life ten times more difficult. Bill attempted to teach him how to bite and draw blood (humans have small canines and Dipper was no exception) but it was harder then they both had thought. Often times Bill would give up and injure himself. Dipper wasn’t sure which one he liked more. He knew Bill had no worries about being hurt but it still itched Dipper the wrong way.

They would need to keep trying until he had something successful but so far all that happened was Bill teasing him and many bite marks littering the demons skin. It was embarrassing to say the least.

He had been drowning out Bill’s voice with the palms of his hands placed on his eyes when he heard the fast steps coming into the basement he was kept in. (He would rather avoid the awkward situation of how he took care of his business another time.)

“No way! I’m going down!”

“Mabel!”

He removed his hands, lazily looking in time to see Mabel approaching the small cell he was in.

His mind took a few moments to unwind. He hadn’t thought about Mabel besides his initial panic. He had felt sort of calm due to knowing Bill had made it in time. He felt a surge of guilt when he realized it was probably different for Mabel.

He got up, seeing her hands tighten around the cage bars. He wasn’t locked in but they had decided to keep him there for a little longer. He rested his hands over hers, very softly. “Oh geez, Mabel. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no reason to be sorry, dumb-dumb.” She said, smiling at him very weakly. “You’re looking great. Just, your eyes are kind of creepy dude.”

“Mabel.” He deadpanned. “I haven’t had a shower in like three days. I don’t even know what I look like now.”

She crinkled her nose in disgust before jumping at the topic. “Well, I can say you aren’t hot. Sorry, bro. Vampire genes can’t even fix you.”

He snorted. “Thanks Mabs.”

He released her hands, watching her brighten under his stare. He looked behind her to see Ford and Stan there actually looking concerned.

Mabel was the one who gave a dramatic sigh. “They thought you would go crazy and kill me! Can you believe that?”

“Aren’t vampires supposed to be crazy for human blood, or something?” Stan asked, narrowing his eyes. Dipper frowned. It hurt just a little bit but he understood the precautions.

“Actually, it’s really, really disgusting. At least, when I see it.” He admitted, getting curious looks from his Grunkles.

There was a moment of silence before Mabel reached and punched him in the arm through the bars. “Figures you’d end up being a stupid vampire. Like, what vampire doesn’t like blood?”

And like that he fell into the circle of his family, watching them all say he couldn’t even pull a vampire off right. He laughed, annoyed but finally feeling something normal for the first time in days.


	3. "Bill, you don't have an ass."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family is on the move for a solution. All Dipper wants is sleep but his sisters obsession with Vampires and the creepy worry Aura Bill is exerting is making it impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life got in the way and weekly updates became so difficult. Plus, had to sit down and string together a makeshift plot and just run down a certain course and take liberties when needed. This isn't proofread so apologies!

CLICK!

“Gah! Mabel!” Dipper freaked, the light blinding him and making him miss a step, falling the rest of the way down. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a disgruntled expression on his face. She was giggling, definitely not helping her case.

“Sorry, bro-bro. But I had to! I’m working on a new scrapbook! I call it the ‘Vampire Dipper adventure!’ Hmm. Still needs some work.” She had extended a hand for him to take which he took only after a moment of hesitation.

She smiled down at him, a warm look on her face that brought a sense of ease into his chest. He was trying to ignore the situation they were in. No one wanted him to be turned into a Vampire and he didn’t want to live forever. Ford wasn’t having much luck and after a lot of arguing Bill suggested he can look into it himself. He looked annoyed but had said there was someone out in the world that could probably educate them. Unfortunately, Bill couldn’t leave Gravity Falls and because of that Ford would be making the trip in his place.

Dipper had been allowed upstairs where he took a shower and was assaulted on the stairs by Mabel.

“Hey! Would you come out in it? Like, don’t Vampires not have reflections or something?” She stared at her camera with a frown before Dipper started dusting himself off and running a hand through his wet curly hair.

“I have a reflection, doofus.”

“Good!” SNAP!

He scoffed as she laughed and ran off to probably take a few more pictures to document his new life as a vampire. She had a bunch of scrapbooks. It documented every single family event they did. He was fairly certain that she had one on both of their uncles (She had shuddered when she showed him Stan’s). He wandered into the kitchen, ready to grab some water when his throat felt a little dry. He grabbed a cup from the top cabinet, easily turning on the faucet to let it run and fill up the cup. He could hear talking from the living room that sounded like Mabel had found new victims.

He shut off the water, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a long swing from it. Surprisingly, he drank a few more glasses before feeling full and dumping it into the sink to get back into the living room.

Bill was on the couch, Mabel beside him as the both of them went back and forth about something. On the dining table was Ford and Stan with piles of books around them. He went to join his uncles, feeling like if they were doing research for him he might as well help them out.

“Hey.” He sat down, getting a grunt of approval. That was good, he thought. It was better than when his uncles tried to keep Mabel away from him. That had proved useless very, very quickly.

Stan was the first to shift and get a good look at him. “Kid, you look dead.”

Dipper actually snorted at that. “Thanks Stan. Feel like it.” Which he actually kind of did. There was a weird heavy tired feeling in his body. He picked up his legs, sitting back in the chair and resting his elbow on his knee before letting his head fall into the palm of his hand. “Where exactly are you guys going?”

Stan gave a grunt, shifting through more papers. “Evil bastard said his contact would probably try to kill intruders therefore Ford has decided to go alone. Apparently he knows the thing and that is what we are researching.”

“What is it?”

“Dracula!” Bill shouted, finally coming closer to them as Mabel snapped another photo. He stuck his tongue out at her in annoyance which she only captured once again. She had insisted on using the older camera and had been spending a lot of time in the dark room (The shack was a pretty huge place now that he thought about it).

“Kidding.” He stood behind Dipper, using his head as an arm rest and getting a grunt from the brunet. “But it is what you would call where these things came from. Knew him back before the whole Coven burning. He didn’t care, said his kids had done bad and needed to be punished. He’s pretty swell!”

“Wow, someone you didn’t piss off. Never thought I’d see the day.” Dipper was rewarded with the blonde pulling some of his hair before he tossed his arms out over him and snuggled into his wet hair.

“More like he didn’t want my anger turned onto him. I would have gladly taken him out but eh. Messing with ancient power can have large repercussions. I did not want to have to deal with that, blegh.”

There another snap from the camera before Ford finally looked up, as if realizing everyone was there. “Hmm. I heard of him when I was in college, he was like a local legend. Real, but not exactly.” There was a shine in his eyes that Dipper recognized. It was one that meant he was striving for an adventure. Fantastic. At least someone was getting joy of this situation.

Dipper felt sleepy, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Before he could fall completely something tugged his hair, making him hiss in annoyance. Bill wasn’t looking at him but he had released him from the embrace.

“WELL! Have fun researching and doing your boring human stuff! We have business! Look at him, all tired and exhausted. It’s disgusting.” Dipper was confused at what Bill was saying but he was being dragged as Mabel called out that she still needed to put up curtains. They weren’t sure to what extent was Dipper a vampire and to what extent was human. Or not human, Dipper didn’t want to dwell on it too hard.

Once in the room Bill sat him on the bed and gave a sly look. “Kid, as a newborn... Thing, don’t have a name for you yet, huh, you need a lot of nourishment. Like how the mothers feed their baby meatsacks every three hours.”

Dipper stared at him heavily, words taking a slow moment to process. “So what? What do I have to do?”

Bill took a moment to push down his sleeves, staring at the pale flesh before waving it in front of the brunet’s face. “Let’s have some practice! Maybe I could buy you some of those plastic fruits for practice!”

“Bill-!”

“I’m serious about this. You are in a weird state of transition and stuck there. I don’t care much for what people can become, especially humans. Sadly, it’s because of this my knowledge can be a bit limited when it concerns humans mixing with the supernatural. But I am serious. Your transition state is a pain in the ass but it’s the best shot we have. Stop fighting me, kid.”

The tone of voice made Dipper’s breath catch. He still didn’t know how to do this but from how serious Bill was acting he had to comply. He didn’t like the thought of harming someone but knew Bill was a better choice than say Mabel or his uncles. Not to mention the repercussions of that. He did grab a hold of his arm and bring it close, confused but after a moment Bill sighed. His other hand reached over to run through his hair gently for a moment. “Angle you face to the side. You have a tooth sharper than the rest there. And bite down.”

He didn’t look at Bill as he did so, still feeling just slightly exhausted. It ended up being a dud as Bill snapped at him a bit and then grabbed a knife from his pocket and made a quick incision before shoving it back into Dipper’s face.

The blood was sweet on his tongue. This time around he was able to carry more awareness into what he was doing. It was kind of like, really gross though. He would have preferred not being able to remember taking in the blood down his throat. He heard a sound from Bill that was probably an ‘ew’ but other than that he took in the substance greedily.

It was strange to say but the blood held an orange sort of tang. It was sweet, almost like cotton candy but held a bitter taste that couldn’t be covered up completely.

Bill was the one who ended up forcing him away, hitting him right between the eyes.

“Ow! What the fuck?” Dipper exclaimed, leaning back to rub at the spot and glare at the blonde who was covering his arm back up.

“Don’t overfeed the baby!” He said cheerily but his skin looked slightly pale. A feeling of guilt rose into his gut before he discarded it. Bill wasn’t human and it wasn’t like he could kill him by drinking his blood, or whatever.

“It’s still pretty gross.” He admitted after a silent moment had passed between them. He licked his lips, wiping them clean from excess blood.

“Good! It means you’re still keeping you humanity! Or maybe you were DOOMED since the beginning to be a terrible Vampire. Like, yeesh! Kid, you ain’t good at anything.”

Dipper ignored him, turning to crawl into the bed and toss himself onto his own side. “Save the insults and mockery till later. Sleepy.”

He closed his eyes, snuggling into the blankets and hearing a soft hum from the blonde.

“You’re such a pain in the ass.”

“Bill, you don’t have an ass.” Dipper said, quickly forgetting the dream demons presence as he slowly fell into sleep.

There was a few more words he couldn’t understand anymore as fingers raked through his hair gently.

In an instant the world was gone and his consciousness had been dragged under.

* * *

 

The next few days were spent attempting to make him perfect the biting technique. Mabel had walked in on them twice and snapped pictures before offering her input when she realized how terrible he was at it.

They were also spent helping prepare Ford for his trip. Mabel packed his bag and Bill gave him as much information on the man as he could. Which was more than any of them had actually been expecting.

Soon they were hugging the older Pines twin goodbye with an anxious feeling in their guts.

* * *

 

“So.” Mabel started one night while knitting up a sweater. She brushed her hair behind her ear, her eyes landing on Dipper who was nuzzled into one of her stuffed animals and Bill was beside him, concentrating on some game from her handheld device. “I was thinking, after consulting the great books of wisdom.”

“Romance novels.” Dipper mumbled under his breath, eyes flickering open to gaze at his sister. He would not like where this was going.

“And, well, does Dipper get super strength or super speed? All he does is sleep and bite things. We should buy some teething rings.” She trailed off at the end, stopping to put a finger on her chin in thought. Dipper was annoyed. He knew she was probably seriously considering buying the teething ring for him.

“Hmm.” Bill started, not looking up from his game. “Curious question star. By all technicalities, yes.”

Dipper blinked lazily. He would rather sleep some more but the look Mabel suddenly had told him that was no longer an option.

“Shut the beans! Really? Can we try it out?” She jumped up, seeming to ask permission from Bill.

He flickered his eye upwards for a moment before returning it to the game. “We can certainly try but it will be Dipper who ends getting the abilities.”

Dipper groaned, burying his face into the stuffed bear. He missed the slight concerned way Bill had turned to look at him.

Mabel packed up her knitting kit and soon they were off with a quick holler to Stan. Bill led the way, Dipper looping arms with Mabel. Bill was extravagant as always, constantly jumping around and nudging them when something popped up on the trial.

They arrived and Bill extended a hand to him.

“Alright kid, throw me.”

Dipper stared. “Excuse me?”

“Throw me. Hard as you can! With effort!” The demon gave a grin, one that got under Dipper’s skin.

“No way, man. You’re gonna make fun of me.”

“Pinetree.” Bill started, taking his hand back to place it over his chest. “Kid. I ALWAYS make fun of you.”

“Yeah, I’m not liking this idea.”

“Bwoop!” Mabel exclaimed, running forward and booping him on the nose. She handed him a rock that had a smiley face drawn onto it. “Here, throw the rock then. If you’re super strong it’ll go flying!” She made motions with her arms for emphasis as Bill shrugged and stepped back.

“Won’t hurt to try.” Bill said with a shrug, narrowing his eyes.

Dipper sighed. He would never be able to fight the both of them when they teamed up together. It was like his fifteenth birthday all over again. Mabel had been so adamant in throwing a huge party but Dipper was stuck with the flu. Together they both brought the party to him when he could barely get out of bed. It was in the form of an infamous tree in Gravity Falls Dipper had wanted to travel and see with Bill and Mabel.

There was a few minor details that shattered what should have been a perfect surprise. That was the fact they disturbed an entire ecosystem of fairies and had convinced him to act part as bait for Bill to fix the situation. He had ended up soaked in fairy dust, hacking up a lung and nearly dying due to its rather poisonous nature to humans.

He looked above and without a second thought launched the rock as hard as he could. It went a pretty good distance but not as hard as it should have gone.

“Dipper, you suck!” Mabel said, frowning and blowing him a raspberry as he frowned. She complained some more about not getting the cool Vampire brother of her dreams before he realized Bill had gone oddly quiet.

“Yo, man you okay?” He asked, turning to see the blonde staring up at the sky in thought. His head snapped back towards him in an instant, the glow of his eye receding instantly.

“I’m considering whether you truly are a terrible human.” Dipper bristled at the declaration instantly. “But I doubt it. You Pines meatbags are always something more. So it means this situation became… strange.”

Mabel had suddenly gone quiet as well, silently reaching for his hand before doing the same for Bill and bringing him closer. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “We can deal with whatever happens. We always have. Everything will work itself out.”

Dipper didn’t feel as confident but there was suddenly a tired ache in his body that made him rub at his face. She squeezed his hand and he gave her a small smile and a determined nod.

They would be fine.

“Probably.” Bill said idly, hissing when he received a smack from Mabel.


End file.
